The one-way door
by thepottercave
Summary: One-shot. Marauders era 7th year. Sirius and Lily find themselves trapped in a tight space... see what happens!


(Disclaimer: We do not own the Marauders or the HP universe. If we did this would be a book, not a fanfiction (we really just want a Marauders Prequel... more than we can express through simple text))

Starring Lea as Lily Evans & Stephanie as Sirius Black

* * *

Lily was on her patrol around Hogwarts. She was checking broom cupboards and empty classrooms for students who shouldn't be up and about. She opened a broom cupboard but it was bigger than the normal ones. She frowned, taking a few steps further in when the door slammed shut behind her. She couldn't see anyone in it so she turned around to walk out, but she couldn't get the door open. "Alohomora." she said. "Alohomora! What the..." She started pushing the door but it wouldn't budge.  
"Great. Really bloody great." Said Sirius from the darkness. "Now you're stuck as well..."  
Lily gasped and turned around. "Black! ...what are you doing in here?"  
"Um, well, I've been stuck here for a few hours...tried every unlocking spell I could think of." Sirius sighed, "I was starting to think I was going to be trapped forever..." He shuddered.  
"Hours? Come on, there must be some spell we can use!"  
"Like what?" Sirius tried not to sound too desperate.  
"Well, Bombarda maybe?" But then... the splinters might wound us...there's not that much space in here.." she muttered as she looked around.  
Sirius, in his panicked state hadn't thought to look around the small space, and started to look around among the various broomsticks and shelves in the room, looking for anything that might be helpful.  
"Maybe someone will come looking for us..."  
"Yeah, and then get trapped here themselves!"  
"We'll just stand by the door then, because only an idiot would hide in the dark and not make sure the door stayed open!"  
Sirius kicked a broomstick. "This isn't my fault! Who would enchant a door to only open one way anyway?!" Sirius growled.  
Lily raised an eyebrow and just looked at Sirius.  
"Who would enchant the ceiling to make it rain rats on halloween? Who would enchant the suits of armour to follow students around all day? Who would make all the cauldrons in 4th year Potion class dance with dangerous potions in them?"  
Sirius looked up, "Dumbledore..." Sirius stared at the door. "DumbleDOOR get it?" He laughed. "I bet this is some convoluted challenge he's set us."  
"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Why would he challenge me?" she rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.  
"Maybe the challenge is to survive in here without killing each other. Either that or we need to talk until we both reach an epiphany, and leave here as two changed human beings." He said sarcastically.  
"You've spent way too much time with Dumbledore, Sirius." Lily chuckled.  
Sirius grinned. "It's the kind of mad plan Dumbledore would devise. Once they realise you're missing they'll come looking."  
"Yes, but then they have to find this particular cupboard... I suppose we can only do that then. Kill time, not each other."  
"Deep." He replied.  
"Oh shut up." Lily smiled.  
"Want to talk about anything then? Nothing else I can really do but listen."  
"Why did you go in here in the first place?" she frowned.  
"I was looking for fucking Narnia how about you?"  
"I was looking for students out of bed. And lucky me, I found you."  
"I _would_ be in bed, if I wasn't trapped in the Cupboard of Doom."  
"Cupboard of Doom. Sure you didn't invent this one then?"  
"I'm not that stupid... or insane." Sirius snapped. "I've had over two hours to think of a good name for this place so there you go."  
"Cupboard of Doom was the best you could come up with?"  
"Yes." Sirius muttered, wondering to himself how hard he would have to bang is head on the wall to be knocked out.  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
Sirius thought for a moment "...I wonder what it's like to be a muggleborn... and not know about magic until later on..."  
She shrugged, "Well...it's both a positive and a negative experience.."  
"I mean, you... I probably take magic for granted." Sirius closed his eyes, he was starting to feel tired.  
"Possibly. But I take muggle inventions for granted. A few wizards and witches find cars, telephones and planes magical. I can't see that kind of magic."  
"You know, ever since I first saw a motorbike, I've wanted one." Sirius smiled, "I'm going to get one as soon as I leave Hogwarts... modify it with enchantments of course."  
"A motorbike? I'm actually a bit surprised. But it would suit you. Fits well with your badboy image."  
"Yup." Sirius yawned. "What are you gonna do when you graduate?"  
"Hopefully get a job. I'd like to be a Healer. But...well...with the war brewing..The future is less clear than it used to be."  
"You'll make a wonderful Healer. I just know it."  
"And you'll make a wonderful biker." Lily chuckled.  
"Thanks." Time crept by, and it became apparent that they weren't going to be rescued that night, as the castle was completely silent.  
"Sirius?" Lily whispered. "Are you asleep?"  
Sirius breathed in, "Hmmm? Nope." His eyes still closed.  
"I've been thinking, if I use Bombarda and you use Protego right after then maybe we won't get hit by the door."  
"Okay. Why not?" Sirius stood slowly, and began cracking his knuckles.  
"But you have to say it right after me. No delay."  
"And you need to stand behind me, okay?"  
"I'm not a damsel in distress you know." she muttered as she walked behind Sirius.  
"So you can stand behind my shield you silly girl."  
"So that's what you call it."  
"Let's count down from 3." They readied themselves.  
"Okay. 3, 2, bombarda!" Lily shouted, pointing at the door.  
"PROTEGO!" Sirius yelled, not because the spell needed to be shouted, but because he felt like it.  
Lily had closed her eyes after she'd used the spell. She opened them again and saw that the door was the same. "Merlin's pants!" she kicked the door hard.  
"So I guess the epiphany wasn't teamwork then." Sirius slumped back against the wall.  
"Maybe there's a Timelock..." Lily sighed and sat down. "Maybe the door magically opens after a certain amount of time."  
"If that were true, we could use a time turner and go back to when the door was unlocked."  
"I don't suppose you have a time turner on you, do you?"  
"You think McGonagall would let me even _touch_ a time turner?"  
"Maybe not." Lily grinned.  
"I used to steal my Father's one and play pranks. When he found out he grounded me for a year."  
"What?! You did not!"  
"Yup." Said Sirius, looking proud of himself, "Father was forced to return it to the Ministry."  
"So you started quite young then..." Lily smiled.  
Sirius yawned, and noticed that Lily was also tired. He took one of the dusty broomsticks and carefully transfigured it into a fluffy blanket, he took two empty jars and transfigured them into pillows. "Is this okay for you, Princess?"  
"It'll do." Lily rolled her eyes and took one of the pillows, fluffing it up. She got more comfortable and soon closed her eyes to get some rest. "You better wake me up if I'm asleep when the door is open, Black, or I'll lock you up in Azkaban." she warned him.  
Sirius nodded, took the other pillow and morphed into his dog form. Padfoot walked over to the other end of the room and curled up at Lily's feet, where he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! After we had finished this Lea said this was the first time that us two had done a roleplay that wasn't angst or crack, which honestly is a major achievement in my eyes. - Steph


End file.
